Four is never too many
by Justcasuallyfangirling
Summary: What if Zeke, Uriah and Tris were triplets? And they had a little sister named Bailey. there will be Fourtris, Sheke, Mariah, Chrill and Tailey. This goes through their initiation, but with a twist! read to found out more...!
1. Night Before

**Authors Note:**

 **What if Zeke, Uriah and Tris were triplets. And had a little sister named Bailey. There will be Fourtris, Sheke, Mariah, Chrill, and Tellie.**

 **This is my first fan fiction, but here it goes! Please go follow me on instagram at just_casually_fangirling! please leave reviews so I can make it better! okay so here is the first chapter.**

Ellie's POV:

 ** _'Jeanine Matthews calls out the last Dauntless names "Tris Pedrad transfers to Candor, along with Zeke Pedrad. Uriah Pedrad transfers to Amity.'_**

I wake up with a jolt and shoot upright in my bed. As I try to catch my breath, I look around to realise I am still at home, in my room and none of my siblings have transferred, yet. Knowing there is only one way for me to get back to sleep, I creep out of my bedroom and head over to my big brother Zeke's room. As I open the door, Ezi (my nickname for him) seems to stir from his sleep and scoots over, before mumbling "come here" and beckoning me to his bed.

He knows the routine now as this has been happening every night for the past month and a half. I go to bed at normal time, go to sleep have the same dream, wakeup and come in here. The nightmare is the same every night and is all 3 of my older siblings transferring to another faction. I have talked to them and mom about it, and they all just laugh at how Uriah should transfer to amity, the faction that values peace and happiness. It's funny because we are Dauntless, who value bravery and are crazy, plus we hate the Amity who are all happy and cheerful **ALL** the time. Uri doesn't find it as funny though. I am brought from my scatty thoughts by Zeke kissing my forehead and whispering "stop worrying Bails, me neither Uri or Ti are going to transfer tomorrow."

Bails was the name I was given as a baby as Uriah struggled with his word until the age of around 15 and so instead of saying Bailey, he would always say Bails and I guess the name just stuck. I presume that is what happened with my other bro Zeke (Ezi) and my sis Tris (Ti). Though we are a close family and have a very close sibling bond, I know my siblings are rock solid plus Dauntless through and through, as am I, yet that thought of them transferring is still ringing in my head. I try not to think about it and snuggle into Zeke's chest further for reassurance, and eventually fall asleep in this position, with no nightmares, still not ready for their choosing ceremony tomorrow.

 **So Readers, Fan or whatever you want to be called, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews and follow me on instagram at- just_casually_fangirling. Until next time, BYE!**


	2. Choosing Ceremony pt 1

**Authors Note:**

 **So this is the second chapter guys! Hope you like it! Thank you to many of you for reading the last chapter, so here is the next one! If you like it, leave a review please and follow me on Instagram at just_casually_fangirling! Here is the chapter!**

Bailey's POV:

I am woken up by mom pounding on the door and yelling "Kids! Get up! Today's a big DAY!" so loud that I fall out of Ezi's bed and onto the floor. As I brush myself off and head into my room, I hear Uriah yell-moan at mom for waking him up. Once I am in my room, I then hear a smack and Uri cry out in pain, causing me to silently laugh to myself and head into my bathroom to shower. Once I think I am ready, I walk over to my full-length mirror, and take in my appearance. I have a black crop top on that shows off my six pack, black shorts, over the knee socks and black combat boots on. I also have all of my piercings in; that means 2 n my left ear and 5 in my right, my nose stud and belly button piercing. As I am happy with my appearance, I leave my room and walk into the kitchen for breakfast.

As I sit down at the island, mom pushes a stack of pancakes covered in strawberries, chocolate sauce and whip cream towards me, which I inhale in a matter of minutes. After clearing up, I resit at the island and casually ask mom "why did I have to take my aptitude test last week and why do I have to come to the choosing ceremony today?" Just as I finish my question, all three of my older siblings come striding into the kitchen, until they hear that and their eyes fill with pure anger and shock. What did I do?

Zeke's POV:

I come out of my bedroom, all dressed and showered, to be greeted by my other siblings arguing as we head into the kitchen. I shake my head and open the door to the kitchen, to catch my **baby** sister, asking mom why she had to take her aptitude test last week! And why she has to come to the choosing ceremony today! WHAT!? She is 12 and my baby sister. "What in god's name did you just say?" me, Uri and tris yell in unison. Sometimes it is very east to tell we are triplets.

At that very loud question, both mom and Bailey shoot up and look towards us, before mom ushers us to the sofa and calmly starts to answer Bail's question. "all I know kids is that every child between the ages of 12 and 15 years who lives in a faction also had to take their aptitude test and has to attend the choosing ceremony today". She explains truthfully. We try and discuss the little information we do have for the rest of the morning, until it is time to leave and we head to train tracks.

Bailey's POV:

Whilst we wait for the train to come, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn come and greet us before the ceremony and just say good luck, before heading back to their families. If you don't know, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn are mine and my siblings' best friends since before I was even born. Not too long later, the train arrives and we jump on, before watching the city pass, until we reach the place, where the choosing ceremony will be held. Two questions ring in my head, will my siblings transfer factions? Why do I have to come to the choosing ceremony today?

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that's the second chapter readers! I hope you liked it, if so then leave a review and keep waiting for the next chapter! Should be up tomorrow hopefully! Until then, justcasuallyfangirling OUT!**


End file.
